Alamo Scouts
The Alamo Scouts (U.S. 6th Army Special Reconnaissance Unit) was a reconnaissance unit of the Sixth United States Army in the Pacific Theater of Operations during World War II. The unit is best known for its role in liberating American prisoners of war (POWs) from the Japanese Cabanatuan POW camp near Cabanatuan, Nueva Ecija, Philippines in January 1945. The Scouts were organized on Fergusson Island, New Guinea, on 28 November 1943. Their purpose was to conduct reconnaissance and raider work in the Southwest Pacific Theater. They were under the personal command of Lieutenant General Walter Krueger, Commanding General of the U.S. Sixth Army. Krueger sought to create an all volunteer elite unit consisting of small teams which could operate deep behind enemy lines. Their primary mission was to gather intelligence for the Sixth U.S. Army. The unit was so named because of Krueger's association with San Antonio, Texas and because of his admiration for the defenders of the Alamo. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Nazi Werwolfs (by Utter noob) Werwolf Alamo Scouts The Alamo Scouts move through the forest slowly, the sun setting slowly behind them. “The camp should be up ahead.” Said the Alamo leader. The squad exited the forest, on their guard. “This place looks like a ghost town …” said a scout as they entered the POW camp. A Nazi Werwolf watches the soldiers, loading a magazine into his Gewehr as quiet as he could. From behind a door, the Alamo leader could hear someone on a radio…speaking German. “Something’s not right.” Said the scout as he reached for the door knob. Suddenly, the Werwolf marksman opens fire, hitting an American in the back of his head. “AMBUSH!” cries out the Alamo leader as the scouts rush for cover. A Werwolf kicks open the door from the radio room, firing a luger round into an Alamo Scout. Turning, the Alamo leader sprayed his Thompson into the German, who went down in seconds. The other Alamo Scout popped from cover to fire a few shots at the Werwolf marksman, who ducked in response. The Alamo leader turned his attention to the footsteps of another Werwolf. The second the German came into view, the Alamo leader rained bullets upon him. The Werwolf marksman appeared again, but the Alamo marksman was ready and fired several rounds into him with his M1 Garand. The final Werwolf silently waits in a bush as the Alamo Scouts begin to move. Drawing his luger, the German took aim, firing several rounds into the American marksman. The Alamo leader fired his final round from his Thompson, which met the German’s hand. Crying in pain, the Werwolf dropped his luger as he Alamo Scout rushed forward. He slammed his fist into the German’s face, making him stumble back words. Picking up the luger, the Alamo Scout fired what remained of its magazine into the Werwolf. Tossing the luger aside, the Alamo Scout looked upon the battlefield, his face full of anger. "I knew this mission was going to be a fucking failure." Expert's Opinion Although the Werwolfs weaponry was lighter than the Scout's equipment, they were not able to do as much damage as the powerful .45 ACP round of the Scout's short and medium ranged weaponry. That combined with the American's superior training lead them to a victory over the Germans. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Covert Warriors Category:Historical Warriors